


Bloodlust

by foxjar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Era, Cousin Incest, Double Drabble, Drama, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Karren envies Shuu's food.100 words of loving the taste of hot freshly killed blood.





	Bloodlust

It's not only the taste of human flesh that Shuu loves, not just the flavor of each delicacy that elevates him to new heights. It's the warmth of the blood as it slides down his throat, enhancing every meal with a spice that defies words.

Karren knows that feeling well — of being satiated with the blood and flesh of humans. Seeing Shuu eat is one of her favorite things because of the sheer joy it brings her master. But it worries her when he binges: gorging himself day after day, putting himself in harm's way in the pursuit of the best meat humans can provide. It especially concerns her when Shuu is determined to hunt on his own, or even worse when he doesn't tell anyone where he'll be heading, who he will be hunting.

Karren would kill a hundred humans to keep Shuu safe; a thousand, a million. She would offer each to him, a sacrificial gift for her master, without batting an eye.

Shuu's taste is unquenchable and his hunger is infinite. In a way, so is Karren's — ravenous and bottomless as she watches him eat, wishing he desired her with the same passion he lusts for food.


End file.
